The present invention relates to men's underwear briefs.
A typical brief underwear design has elastic openings around the waist and the legs, with the leg openings being positioned near the junction of the legs with the trunk of a man. The front portion of the brief will typically be a solid piece of cloth or will have a slit therein, possibly with overlapping portions, to allow access to a man's penis without pulling down the waistband for urination or other purposes
A difficulty many men have is that, after urination, when the penis is replaced in the brief, it may continue to drip, with the dripping getting on the scrotum or even the legs.